Field of the Invention
The invention relates to ammunition magazines for repeating firearms. More particularly, the invention relates to an external storage device in the shape of an ammunition magazine.
Discussion of Prior Art
Assault rifles or repeating firearms, such as, for example, the M1, M14, M16, BMG50 assault rifles, AK 47s, etc., are frequently provided as modular assemblies, so that the user has the option of selecting a different barrel size for a particular caliber bullet, changing the butt stock, adding a scope, etc. FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional assault rifle with a lower receiver R and an ammunition magazine M. A typical and distinctive feature of the assault rifle is the ammunition magazine, also frequently referred to as a “gun clip,” that is inserted into the lower receiver of the firearm.
The BMG50 Sniper Rifle, shown in FIG. 1A, uses .50 caliber bullets, which are manually loaded into the chamber of the firearm, i.e., the rifle is used without an ammunition magazine. The look of the firearm appears odd or incomplete to many users and collectors, because the lower receiver R extends down from the body of the rifle, but without the magazine. Many users have been known to modify the lower receiver, so that it blends in more with the lines of the rifle. Also, the bullets have to be kept in a pocket or bag, somewhere apart from the firearm, which can be inconvenient.
What is needed, therefore, is a means of holding large caliber bullets in a easy-to-use location on the firearm. What is further needed is an improvement in the appearance of a rifle that uses such large caliber bullets.